Protective and/or decorative cases are used in connection with electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, cell phones, MP3 players and other portable music and/or video players, electronic readers, handheld game devices, and the like. Various means of mounting the case on the electronic device are known, but continued improvements are sought. It is to the provision of an improved case for electronic devices that the present invention is primarily directed.